South Korea And His Horror Films
by waterrain
Summary: America tried to have Japan come over to watch scary movies, but Japan was busy and the blond haired Nation called South Korea up. America told Korea to bring over some Asian Horror Films after recalling on how Japan and China refuse to bring them over.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**South Korea And His Horror Films**

**By waterrain**

"Hey, Japan. Want to come over and watch some scary movies?" America asked causally, he was sitting on the sofa, and his cell phone by his right ear.

"Sorry, America. I'm too busy at the moment." Japan replied calmly and he sighed softly to himself.

"Okay, I understand and stuff. I'll call Korea and see if he'll be able to come over from now on. Good luck and good bye, Japan." America commented cheerfully and he swiftly ended the call. The blond haired Nation dialed up South Korea's cell phone number.

"Hey, What's up." America said causally and he was sure South Korea will agree to come over.

"America?" South Korea asked in a tired voice and he was rubbing his eyes while yawning for a moment. South Korea was taking a nap until his cell phone started ringing and he had answered it in a careless manner. After all a few moments ago he had been napping.

"Yep, It's the heroic and sexy America." The blue eyed Nation commented calmly and he smiled brightly to himself. "Anyway, Want to come over and watch some horror films with me?"

"Sure and I could bring some of my horror movies over to your house." South Korea said happily and America recalled on how Japan had said 'I do not believe you will be able to handle Asian Horror Films, America'. The blond haired Nation recall China telling him the same thing and sighing deeply while shaking his head.

'Their horror films can't be as scary as my movies.' America briefly thought and he nodded to himself. 'They are more than likely less scary and their afraid to show them to me since they are not as scary as mine.'

"Really? That would be awesome because Japan and China refuses to bring over their scary movies to my house. Heh, I'm too lazy to buy the Asian Horror Films at the store and stuff." America informed South Korea and he grinned. "Make sure to bring a lot, okay. I'll have Tony teleport you to my home."

****Please Review and Thank You**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**South Korea And His Horror Films**

**By waterrain**

America was making popcorn on the stovetop. The blue eyed Nation was smiling brightly as he watched as his popcorn begun popping and within moments the pot was overflowing with popped popcorn. America grabbed a big bowl, placed it down, and dumped the popcorn into it. Suddenly there was a flash of light and South Korea was standing on the kitchen table.

"Hey, Korea." America commented cheerfully to him as the other Nation got off of the table.

"Hi, America." South Korea said to him and he was holding a large bag.

"So did you bring the movies?" America asked calmly and he hoped that South Korea remembered to bring them.

"Yes." South Korea replied to the American while nodding his head and he decided to tell the blond haired Nation. "Japan called me before your alien friend teleported me here."

"What did he say?" America asked curiously as he looked at him with big blue eyes.

"That I shouldn't bring the Asian Horror Films over to your house. Heh, I decided to bring a lot of them over and I didn't listen to Japan. I made a promise to you, America. I do not really listen to Japan." South Korea informed him and he was suddenly hugged by the blue eyed Nation.

"Thanks to you, Korea. I'll finally get to watch some scary Asian movies." America said happily as he hugged him and didn't notice that South Korea's cheeks were becoming red. "You are really heroic for bringing those Asian Horror Films with you."

South Korea was released, his cheeks were flushed, and he was more use to hugging rather than being hugged. Meanwhile America went back to his popcorn creation, he poured melted butter onto the popcorn, and decided to use his hands to mix it.

"Ouch, I forgot it was hot." America muttered as he looked at his hands and they were pink. "Popcorn and butter is still hot."

"Did you burn yourself?" South Korea asked the blond and he noticed America's cheeks were flushed.

'It's so embarrassing that I burned myself in front of someone.' America briefly thought and he decided to not tell the truth. 'I do not want to make a deal about it.'

"No, I didn't burn myself." America lied as he placed his hands behind his back, but it was in vain for South Korea noticed that action and decided to look at America's hands.

"You should put your hands under cold water and wrap them up with wash clothes. Plus add vinegar to it." South Korea suggested and he noticed that America puffed out his cheeks.

"I'll be alright since I'm not delicate like everyone else." America commented stubbornly and he looked away. "It doesn't hurt."

"It might scar." South Korea informed him. "Your hands might scar. Hands are important."

"My hands would still work and stuff." America stated calmly and he tried not to wince for his hands were hurting more by the second.

"I'll blame myself." South Korea said suddenly and those blue eyes widened in shock for why would Korea blame himself.

"Huh? Why?" America asked in confusion and he was trying to ignore how his hands were hurting.

"You wouldn't have burned your hands if I wasn't here." South Korea told him as he turned on the kitchen sink and looked at America.

",But I invited you to my home and stuff. So it's not your fault at all, Korea." America commented bluntly and he decided to run his hands under the cold water. The blond haired Nation grabbed two wash clothes, poured vinegar on them, and South Korea helped America.

"I know that America, but I wanted you to take care of your hands." South Korea said cheerfully as he finished wrapping up the blond's hands and on his lips was a wide smile. America blinked his eyes in confusion, he was hugged by South Korea, and the blond wondered why anyone would care about his hands.

"Anyway, The heroic popcorn is done. The snacks, soda, and candy are on the living room table." America informed him as he slipped out of South Korea's hold. The blond haired Nation decided to pick the bowl up with his elbows, flushed cheeks puffed out with determination, and he started to walk towards the living room. South Korea was setting up the movie when he saw America slip and fall onto the carpet. The blue eyed Nation fell on his back, elbows still holding the bowl of popcorn, and his head was on the carpet.

"Ouch, The popcorn is okay. The bowl is not broken and my head is okay." America commented out loud, he sat up, and rolled his blue eyes. "Slipped on a candy wrapper. I should have thrown it away, but no I decided to leave it there."

**Please Review and Thank You**


End file.
